Bliss in Anger
by Aquatackgirl
Summary: This is not necessarily a romance story. It has one pairing, Draco x Harry, for lack of better word, it's sexy-angsty-romance, you feel me? Anyway, Harry's friends and him have lost the war, they're dead. Harry's not. Harry Potter is at Malfoy Manor. The death eaters like to torture him everyday, taunting him. One day Draco gives Harry a "present", but Harry is NOT pleased.


He was forced to relive the deaths of all his friends over and over through memories that Voldemort had drawn out of his mind. He hated this life, but was at a loss hoping to change it. He was kept like property in the dungeon, beaten regularly enough so his skin was permanently discolored with yellow splotches in between fresh bruises. The worst part, however, was the large dark mark branded into his back directly above his spine. The pain was intense unlike anything he had ever felt, a hot branding iron and the cruciatus curse, prevented from blacking out with another form of magic. On and on, the pain had never stopped and Harry had screamed and cried and threw-up and defecated, for the death eaters, the experience of seeing in was bordering a transcendental spiritual experience.

Harry snapped out of his reverie to the sound of footsteps on the cold concrete.

"Ugh, it smells like shit. Don't they ever clean you Potter?" Draco's voice resounded in the dark room, and then the lamp in his cell suddenly burst with light. Harry looked down and away from the new light, and away from Draco's figure towering in front of him.

"What do you want Draco?" Harry forced out.

"Put this on."

A strange leather harness thing hit Harry in the chest. Wordlessly he put it on, following Draco's command. Although he was naked before, this somehow seemed more shameful. It was like an X on his chest with a metal ring holding the straps together, and attached to the top was a leather collar with the same style ring dangling from the front.

"You'll be wearing this from now on, so get used to it. Also, if you're to leave the dungeon, it must be on a leash, dark lord's orders," He smirked and shrugged, "Not my choice. What is my choice, however," He took a step toward Harry and his voice dropped to almost a whisper, "is what to do with you right now." He pulled something out of his suit pocket.

"You can't be serious…" Harry trailed off weakly.

"Oh trust me Potter, I am," Draco responded, "But before I get to that, we've got to get you all chained up." Draco hoisted the thin Harry onto a stool in the middle of the room, attaching chains to his wrists and ankles before removing the stool from under him, leaving him hanging in an X formation. Then Harry felt it being shoved up his ass, the toy Draco had brought, a dildo, a very large one at that. It felt like it was tearing apart his insides, Harry's eyebrows furrowed in an effort to take all the pain. When he opened his eyes again Draco was looking at him.

"That's right Potter, take it all in. And guess what? It vibrates. Whenever. I. Want," He smirked again and a jolt in his ass told Harry that he'd turned in on.

"Also, Potter, I have to go out, but I'm sure the meeting can start without me," Draco laughed and began ascending the stairs.

"Meeting?" Harry croaked after Malfoy.

Suddenly the dildo began vibrating more intense than before, making Harry gasp for air, just as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs into the dungeon. His scar ached, signifying Voldemort was among the group of people descending the stairs.

"Ah, Harry, so good to see you," Voldemort's voice came to his ears, "It seems, Harry, that you've gotten yourself into an interesting predicament. No matter..."

Harry's dick suddenly twitched from the ungodly vibration going on in his ass.

"Hng, no, no,no…" Harry mumbled. His face was flushed with horror at the spectacle of a situation he knew this would lead into. Half embarrassed and half pissed off at Draco for putting this godforsaken thing up his asscrack.

"Care to speak a little louder so we all can hear you, Harry?" Voldemort taunted, as the group finished flooding into the room.

Harry said nothing. He cursed himself and he cursed Draco. Draco that smug, snarky, son-of-a-bitch. Draco that beautiful, handsome, son-of-a-bitch. Draco. Ugh Draco. Harry cursed himself again for thinking like that about Draco, He felt disgusting. How could he even think of one of the people who enjoyed _torturing_ him like _that_?

"Now, Harry, I want you to behave this time. We have _guests_ ," Voldemort motioned to the crowd.

Then Voldemort reached forward and touched his hand to Harry's forehead, and suddenly, Harry was in a different place. He was at his parents' home, in Godric's Hollow. He was _there again, watching._ Harry felt tears start to roll down his cheeks as the scene between Voldemort and his parents played out before him. He watched them fall and couldn't look away as their bodies hit the ground. He felt another sensation, one certain vibration, which made him furious. How dare this happen! How dare Voldemort recall these memories while he had a sex toy in his ass! It was disgusting, no, absolutely revolting! To feel sexual pleasure while recalling the deaths of his family, Harry felt a scream rip from his hoarse throat.

Then the scene changed. He was at the department of mysteries again.

"No, no, no, don't. Please no…" Harry cried. He already knew what was going to happen here. Then, in front of him, the scene fizzled into being. Harry watched, his friends in the hands of the enemy, and then the whoosh of light as members of the order appeared to fight. Then, that moment. That moment when Bellatrix LeStrange cast the killing curse and Sirius all but vaporized before his very eyes. He choked out a sob and then his dick twitched again and he heard Voldemort's voice in his head,

"We're training you Harry, don't you see?"

Harry screamed in response.

The visions continued through the deaths of everyone he held close. Cedric Diggory. Professor Dumbledore. Fred Weasley. Professor Snape. Hermione. Ron. Luna. Neville. Professor McGonagall. Hedwig. Remus. Professor Moody. George Weasley's suicide. Then the taunting voice of Voldemort,

"How does it feel, getting off on the deaths of your friends, Harry?" and "No one can save you now… they're all dead!"

As despicable as it was, Harry still came, several times. More tears fell down his face the more aroused he became and he became so, so hideously angry.

Finally, his normal vision returned to him and he saw Voldemort standing right there in front of him. He spat at him, disgusted. A few people in the crowd gasped.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Bellatrix screamed and lunged towards him. Voldemort shook his head held up his hand at her to signal her to stop. Then he turned to Harry.

"Having fun, are you Harry?" Voldemort said. He smiled at the crowd but then suddenly spun around.

"Crucio!" He yelled pointing his wand at Harry.

"AGGHH!" Harry screamed in pain, his voice rasping. His body attempted to contort, to shelter itself, but the chains wouldn't let him. The combination of the dildo in his arse and the cruciatus curse had his head reeling. He came and then threw up and blacked out.


End file.
